Quorra Flynn
by samflynnandquorraflynn
Summary: kk so this story is about Sam and Quorra and their life together! will quorra become mrs. flynn?   may become M in the future. First 3 chapters are probaly k then t and then m.
1. ch 1: Marriage and Sleeping

_Sam was gliding down the road on his vintage Ducati motorcycle and he clearly didn't have any care in the world right now. Even though he had just lost his father to his favorite action figure as a kid (C.L.U), he had a beautiful woman riding on his motorcycle with him. Sam knew he loved Quorra from the minute she unmasked herself in the light runner back on the grid. Sam could not take advantage of her, he thought in his mind. She was to perfect and child like. She wouldn't know what things were! And that's why Sam was going to help her._

"Sam are we there yet?" a comforting voice said from behind him.

"Almost Quorra." He replied in his dreamy deep voice.

Quorra watched the sunrise above her. "Warm, radiant and beautiful, just like you described it Sam!" Quorra shouted and giggled from behind.

Sam pulled up to his house and helped Quorra easily off the bike. Quorra smiled as she looked up at the home. "Dumont", she said, looking up at the words imprinted on the storage container home. "He was the holder of all records on the Grid many, many cycles ago your father said".

Sam smiled at Quorra. "Yeah well I guess the owner before me was Dumont's user.

Sam opened the garage door and a friendly noise answered them. It was Marvin. Quorra looked down at the tiny creature and Sam came over and picked it up. "This is the rescue I told you about", Sam said holding the tiny dog in his arms gently reaching it out to Quorra. Quorra put her hand on the dog and pet it as Sam was.

Sam set the dog down on the ground and looked around his small home. "Well…..I'm guessing your tired aren't cha" Sam said looking over at Quorra who had made her way to his black leather couch.

"Yeah…but where am I going to re-charge—I mean sleep?" Quorra said with a questioning look that made Sam laugh a bit.

"Well…uhh I guess you can take my bed and I will sleep here on the couch." Sam said with a look of approval on his face.

"No Sam, you should sleep in your bed." Quorra replied with a voice of concern.

"No, no, really its fine!" Sam replied with a smile on his face.

Quorra crossed her arms and had a look on her face like she was thinking really hard. This amused Sam. "I got it!" Quorra replied. "We can share the bed! I remember sometimes Flynn would tell me how he slept with his wife Jordan so I think its ok for us to!" Quorra exclaimed happily.

Now, as much as Sam wanted to have a beautiful woman sleep with him he knew it was wrong since they weren't married.

"Sorry Quorra but sleeping together is for people who love each other very, very much." Quorra's face became puzzled and she looked as if she was going to cry. "But you love me don't you Sam!" She said. "Yeah of course Quorra but we aren't "married". Sam said.

"Oh…..yeah I remember Kevin saying something like that." She said.

"LETS GET MARRIED!" Quorra yelled and a smile grew onto her face and she jumped up off the sofa. Sam almost was choking now.

"Uh…Quorra I really….dont…know how to….explain this but…..we can't really get married all of the sudden. I mean….maybe in the future we might….but now its uh..too much to think about. "

"Oh sorry Sam." She said. And with that now at 8:30 am both of them were so tired they fell asleep in each others arms. Sam had woken up once and realized she was on him…..but he didn't care. He felt like he could sleep with Quorra forever. He placed a small kiss on her head and fell back asleep. Later in that say they would go shopping, go to lunch, and maybe even stop by Lora and Alan's house. And little did Sam know that all of that would lead to something much more.


	2. ch 2: Shopping and movies

**Hey guys so this is the 2****nd**** chapter and please do some reviews and tell me what you think! **

_Having her sleep in my arms felt like I was in Heaven. I never would let her go. I would never hurt her. That whole marrying thing actually sounded pretty nice to me. I know my dad wanted her here so she could change the world…..but I think I'm gonna have a little fun first. _

"Sam?" I heard a voice say and I immediately woke up.

"Yes Quorra?" I replied….my voice cracking a little bit.

"I'm very uncomfortable in these clothes…..do you have anything else for me to wear?" she said in a voice of an angel.

I thought for a moment. I remembered I once had saved some of my mom's clothes, but I think my dad donated those in '87. "Sorry Quorra, I don't have any with me right now but maybe Lora can take you shopping today." I said.

"Oh Sam cant you take me? I was hoping that maybe we could go shopping and then see the sunrise again!" Quorra said looking up into the air, almost as if she were picturing Heaven.

"Haha Quorra the sunrise has already passed. It will be back again tomorrow but maybe I can take you shopping, I will stop by Alan's house, get some dinner, and then we can watch the sunset in the park…I mean if you want to."

"That sounds great Sam!" she said nearly in a screaming voice.

I knew Quorra probably didn't have much experience with showers so I would take one first and have her watch some T.V. and then somehow…. maybe I would teach her.

I walked into the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror for a moment. I never really noticed it but I did look a little bit like my father. Of course I had my father's smile, and my mother's eyes, but I had my dad's eye color that's for sure. I still looked into the mirror as I took of my shirt. I laughed in my head noticing that I looked stronger after fighting on the grid. I looked at the scar on my arm from when Rinzler had cut me with the identity disc in the battle. I touched it and it hurt and I let out a small groan.

Now Quorra who had been listening quickly ran up to the bathroom door and knocked. I thought to myself "Oh no. women always get so worried whenever a guy is hurt. Play it cool Sam. Play it cool." I opened the door to see Quorras questioning eyes. I noticed she stepped back a little when she noticed I was shirtless and then she stepped up closer and now it looked like she was staring at my muscles.

Quorra smiled. "You're very strong Sam." She said putting her hand on my chest. I quickly forgot all about my wound and I looked down at her very innocent face. I smiled at her and I put my hand on top of hers, and it was still on my chest.

I leaned down near her face and I used my other hand to lift her chin up. Before I could make a move I felt warm lips against mine. I was a little startled at first but I soon wrapped my arms around her savoring every moment. With her still in my arms we moved across the hall into my bedroom. I quickly pushed her down on the bed softly and we continued to roll around kissing.

I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and she quickly responded with a few soft moans and putting her small fingers through my hair. After about 30 seconds of kissing I decided to let her catch her breath. Just in time because as soon as we stopped I heard the opening of my garage. I quickly abandoned Quorra who was smiling very big, I put on my shirt and I took her by the hand and led her downstairs. I saw Alan standing in the middle of my living room and he was holding Marvin in his arms.

"Hello Sam." Alan said.

"Hi Alan. What did I tell you about randomly coming in here?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Sorry" Alan said sarcastically. Alan backed up a few feet so he was back outside and said almost laughing….. "Can I come in Sam?"

Sam smiled at Alan raising his eyebrows. "Yeah that's more like it."

Quorra watched Alan enter back in and Quorra let go of Sam's hand. Sam noticed Quorras actions and then Sam looked over at Alan.

"Oh, Alan this is Quorra. She uh…well she's not from around here and it looks like she's staying her for a while…or um forever." I said "And Quorra this is Alan Bradley. He was my dad's best friend and he's like a father to me." Quorra walked up to Alan and stuck her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bradley." Quorra said shaking Alan's hand. "The pleasure is mine." Alan said smiling at Quorra. "So where exactly are you from?" Alan said looking at Quorra. "Uh…."Quorra began and looked questionably over at me.

"She's from the grid." I said. And with that I spent about an hour explain to Alan everything that happened and that my dad had died. Alan looked amazed by the time I was finished. After about 30 more minutes of talking Alan left and I looked over at Quorra who was smiling the whole time. "Can we shop now Sam?" she said pleadingly.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling over at her. It was slightly raining outside and I didn't want to take the risk of riding in the rain today so we called Alan back and asked him if he would give us a ride. He quickly came back over and dropped us off at the mall. It was about 5:00 pm now and he said he would come back to pick us up and take us for dinner with Lora at around 8:00. I led Quorra though the entrance and she looked amazed at all the people in one place. A few people stared at Quorra, because it wasn't often you would see someone like her, and then we walked to the directory. "Ok. First we will go to a few clothing stores and get you some long sleeve and short sleeve shirts. Then we will go to a few other stores to look for jeans and shorts. Then I will drop you off at Victoria's Secret so you can get some….women items and pajamas and while you're in there I will buy you some soap and stuff at bath and body works. Then you will need some shoes, socks, and other things. Sound good?" I said looking over at her.

"Yeah but can we stop at a bookstore too? I wanted to see if there are any more Jules Verne books." I laughed.

"Of course Quorra."

After about 2 hours of shopping we both met back up at a bench in the mall.

I showed Quorra some makeup I bought her and Quorra showed me the books she bought. I surprised her and bought her the movie "Journey to the Center of the Earth" because I knew she had read that book and I thought she'd enjoy the movie.

She responded by jumping up and down and hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back. Soon It was 8:00 o'clock and Alan was waiting outside with Lora in the car too. Alan had already told Lora about Quorra and everything that happened on the grid.

Lora became very good friends with Quorra and Quorra helped Lora make dinner when they got back to the Bradley's home. Quorra and Sam stayed till around 10:30 and Quorra looked tired when Alan drove them back home.

Quorra soon became more awake when I mentioned to Alan to stop at the park. Quorra and I watched the sunset and Quorra fell asleep in my arms. I carried her home, since the park wasn't far from my house and when we got back I set her down on my bed. Alan had dropped off out things at my front door so I unpacked some of them and opened up an empty dresser and put her things in.

Marvin had woken Quorra up and Quorra changed clothes and waited for me too also. I took off my shirt and pants so I was only in my boxers and I laid down next to Quorra. I put in the movie and we fell asleep while watching it. We had fallen asleep around 12:00 and I knew we could sleep in because it was Saturday.

When we woke up I had some plans in mind. And I knew Quorra might like me even more.

**Yeah so whats gonna happen next? **** a little romance perhaps **** hehe. Ok so please review and tell me what u think. Next chapter coming soon! I promise I will update everyday! ;D thankya! **


	3. Ch 3: The big Question

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews. I update as much as possible. Ive updated at least 3 times today and heres the 3****rd**** chapter. The fourth one I might work on after this but I just wanna know what u guys think so far. **

Quorras POV:

_I'm back in the grid. I'm sitting on the floor with Flynn and he's telling me everything about Sam. "Sam always was the perfect gentleman." He tells me. I smile and nod as he tells me about Alan, Jordan (his wife), Sam and Lora Baines/Bradley. "My wife died in a car accident in '85." He says with a frown growing on his face. "She was everything to me. When she died Sam and I grew very close." I nodded and looked down at the lit up floor. I thought deeply to myself. Sam sounds like a wonderful person. From the pictures he has shown me when he was younger; we both imagine he looks very handsome now. Flynn shows me pictures of Jordan when she was pregnant. I had always wondered what it would be liked to become pregnant. Flynn told me all about how to re-produce but not to get my hopes up, because I might never get out of the grid. Just then everything becomes blank and I'm being shook lightly. "Quorra!-_

"Quorra! Wake up!" Sam says to me as I notice I am not in his arms anymore. "Good morning!" I say sweetly as Sam places a small kiss on my lips. I had only been here a day but I already felt like Sam and I had something special. I think he felt the same way too.

Sam made me breakfast and we finished our movie from where we left off. Sam had explained to me how to take a shower and I took one quickly. After Sam had taken a shower, he said he had to go check on something at Encom and that Lora was going to come over and tell me about certain girl things. I wondered why Sam had to go to Encom on Saturday, and also why he was so nervous. I quickly forgot about that and got dressed. I put on a blue shirt and jeans and a black vest to match. Sam had gotten me black Ugg boots, and they reminded me of boots my friend on the grid once had. Sam left on his Ducati about 25 minutes later and Lora arrived soon after that. Lora explained to me about human girl things. She said that I would bleed every month and she said some other things. I imagined it would hurt, but she told me that would be the only way to have children if I ever was to get pregnant. When Lora talked to me about reproducing it reminded me of when Flynn told me. I listened to every word though, because she explained it slightly different , probably because it is different feeling from a female or male. Lora got a call from Alan about an hour later and she walked into a separate room. I didn't want to be rude, but I had a feeling that maybe something had happened to Sam I would need to know about. I put my ear to the door to get a better listen. I briefly heard "_Alan, tell Sam that anything would be fine. But since she was an ISO maybe she would like the hexagon diamond. But since she has so many shirts with hearts…maybe the heart ring would be nice. Tell Sam that whatever he gets will make her happy. Besides, it's just the engagement ring." _ I tiptoed quickly back to where I was sitting and I was so excited because I think Sam was going to ask me to marry him! I wouldn't know if I would still act surprised, but I knew everything would be perfect.

Lora came back smiling and sat down next to me. "Sorry, Quorra you didn't hear anything did you?" she asked with a puzzled face on why I was so red.

"No Mrs. Bradley. I just got up to get some water and Marvin came around the corner and scared me…so I guess that's why I look so nervous—I mean red. " I said with a nice save. "Ok." She said.

About an hour more passed and Lora got another call. This time it was from Sam. She handed the phone over to me and Sam told me he wanted me to come to the park, where we had sat watching the sunset. It was about 5:00 now because Sam and I woke up at around 12:00. He also told me to wear something I thought was really pretty and that I could tell Lora she and Alan could come to the park also. I answered him by asking him if we would feed the ducks and fish in the pond, (so I would act like it was any other day) and he said sure. I hung up and smiled at Lora and told her what he said. She smiled and helped me pick out some nice clothes. I imagine that Lora was thinking of her and Alan when they got engaged. "A clean-cut young couple." Flynn would call them. I put on a slim fitting black dress and put a white vest on top. I was still wearing my Uggs. I put a heart hair clip in my hair and smiled into the mirror and applied some black and white eye shadow, much like I did on the grid. Lora and I walked to the park and there I saw Alan talking to Sam. Lora hugged me and then walked over to Alan and they both sat down on a bench. Sam looked very handsome. He was holding flowers in his hand and he was in a somewhat suit. I began to walk up to him. I was smiling very much now, that Sam probably knew something was up. I was about to get engaged so I couldn't help smiling!

**Sam's POV:**

I'm looking at Quorra and she's smiling really big. She's probably just to use to seeing me in a suit. I'm about to propose to her, and I'm not sure if she will say yes. I'm scared and I'm thinking of my dad. He never told me exactly how he proposed to my mom, but hey, I'm a user. I'll improvise. "Hello Sam." She says to me. I am quickly snapped back on focus and I look down at her, and she looks more beautiful than I imagined. I kiss her forehead and I look over at Alan and Lora who are in each other's arms watching. I smile at them. I take Quorras hand and I say "Quorra, I haven't known you for more than 2 days, but I already feel like we are in love. I love you, and I hope you love me back because I have a question." I say looking into her eyes.

I get down on one knee and I pull out a black and blue box from my pocket. I'm still holding onto her hand and looking into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" I say with my deep voice. She looks like she has tears in her eyes and she jumps up and down screaming yes. She wraps her hands around the back of my neck and gets on the ground with me and kisses me. Alan and Lora are kissing too. What could be more perfect than this? Well I guess now we will have to plan our wedding. As soon as I'm done kissing her we will go back home. And have a peaceful sleep together.

**SOOOO WHATDAYA THINK! **** ok so as u can tell I might add some stuff with them getting a little M rated in the future. I hope to update later tonight or early tomorrow. Plz review **


	4. ch 4: Shopping and cousins

**Hey guys so thanks a lot for the reviews! also, lots of you have said that the marriage was rushed so I am going to do some flashbacks throughout the next few chapters. Sorry I didn't update but I was sick. :p ok, so thanks!**

_Quorras POV:_

_Flynn had never told me much about his and Jordan's wedding. He only told me that Jordan decided to keep her maiden name "Canas." _

_Im thinking a lot about the wedding with Sam and Inow. _

_We had only spent a week with eachother and now we are getting married? I don't mind it. But we don't have many stories to tell anyone at the wedding. In fact, im not sure about anyone im going to invite! I don't have any friends except for Alan, and Lora. Sam told me we would invite them along with a few people his dad was friends with at Encom, one of his grandmothers quilting friends, and he said he would invite some distant cousin of his. _

_Now im thinking much more about these stories. At first I thought that maybe I could copy a few Jules Verne stories and add Sam and I into them….._

_Sam didn't like the idea much. He said that if we told people we went to the center of the earth that they might think we were drunk._

_I do have a couple memories. There was one time when I asked Sam about other animals like Marvin and he suggested we go to a zoo! Oh, there were so many different types of animals. The ones I really remembered were some baby bunnies that were in the indoor part. I also remember that we went on a hayride and there were these strange birds that were tall and had long necks. They had come up by Sam and I and I was also sitting next to a family that had two twin boys that were very scared. I reached for my disc( I thought I still had it) , but when I reached my hand behind me, one of the birds was there and he pecked at my arm! It hurt a little, but at least I got the twin boys laughing. _

_Right now Sam and I are talking to Lora about planning the wedding. The wedding is a month from now, and time is passing quickly. Lora said she would take me to pick out a wedding dress while Alan helps Sam pick out a tuxedo. Sam said he didn't like wearing tuxedos and Lora said that we aren't going to have a wedding where everyone gets to wear pajamas. _

Sams POV

_So im in the car with Alan. We are driving to some fancy clothing store. SO not my thing. Of course, I want to look nice for Quorra, but I HATE tuxedos. I remembered my dad telling me about his wedding. Ive been thinking about the story a lot. He never really talked about it much to anyone. He only told them about my mom keeping her maiden name. My dad said that my mom had a long white gown, and of course my dad had a tuxedo. I laugh when ever I picture HIM in a tuxedo. Alan and Lora told me A LOT about their wedding. They explained what they ate, what they wore, and what they said. It bored me to sleep. Now Alan is turning into a parking spot. Here comes 2 hours of looking for a death suit. _

**Now theres no POVS. Just the story :p **

Quorra looked at all the pretty dresses. Lora had taken her to a place in the mall that had prom and wedding dresses. Quorra didn't like the color white that much. She loved more….neon and..dark colors. White seemed to dull for her.

Lora loved the color white. She wasn't very happy when Quorra was asking to try on black and blue dresses. Quorra did see one dress she liked, that was white. It was white with black flowers on it. Lora happily bought the dress for her and the headed home, to make invitations.

Sam had finally picked out a tuxedo. He didn't like it, but he bought it. Of course when he was to work back at Encom he would have to wear a suit, but he wasn't thinking much of Encom at the time. Sam and Alan where on the way back when Alan got a call on his cell phone. It was from Washington DC. The man on the phone was asking for Lora. Lora had worked in a laser lab in Washington DC back in '93. Lora swore she would never go back after having a terrible accident that nearly caused her, her life. Alan ignored the call. Every month someone would call asking if Lora wanted her job back. Of course, she didn't.

Sam and Alan were back at Sam's house. Sam walked in to find Lora and Quorra sitting making invitations.

"Oh hi Sam! Quorra said very excited. "Lora is helping me decide who to invite! So far we only have about ten people. But we will have more after we locate your cousins!"

Sam laughed. "Im not sure if you want to meet my cousins, Quorra."

"Oh Sam come on." Alan said. "Your cousins used to be like your best friends. Remember the time you and Jet were at that karate place, and your cousins came along? You came home telling me it was the best day of your life."

"Its true Sam." Lora said. "You and Jethro had SO many fun times with your cousins. Of course, poor Jet would come home most of the time saying your cousins picked on him for his name. And that's why we deiced to call him Jet, instead of Jethro. But Sam, you remember having good times with them…..don't you?

"Ehh I guess." Sam said unsure. "But if they are so much "fun" to be around, then I don't want them at the wedding. I remember something about them…..and they were always getting into trouble."

"Well we could put them on one of those children leashes couldn't we?" Quorra said confused, her eyes wide with curiousness.

"Quorra, my cousins aren't children. They are around my age." Sam relpied.

"Well then they have probably matured. They are older now Sam…. Give them a chance." Alan said in a serious voice.

"Fine." Replied Sam. " But I am NOT talking to them at all."

**Thankya for reading and thank you guys SO much for kind reviews. Some of the reviews, were kinda…straight forward mean but, other than that…:D thnx. And also, I was wondering if you guys think I should make my own characters for the cousins of Sam. I see in a lot of other stories, people make their own characters and it's a little bit annoying. So, im not going to be spending a HUGE amount of time on the cousins of his. Any ideas for their names? And Also, SORRY for the late chapter. I just didn't think you guys liked the story, so I stopped for a while XD **


End file.
